


A Night Like No Other

by KimberlyFDR



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/pseuds/KimberlyFDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When incorporating handcuffs into bedroom play, always remember where you put the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Like No Other

"You’re gonna have to learn who’s in charge."

The metal of the handcuffs clicked shut around Starsky’s wrist. He pulled against it, but it didn’t help. His hands were cuffed together, the handcuffs threaded through the bed-frame. Starsky looked up at his captor and smiled.

"You’re enjoying this way too much," Starsky teased.

"And that’s a bad thing?" Hutch unbuttoned Starsky’s shirt and exposed his partner’s tanned chest. "There now, that’s better."

"You’re going all out tonight, aren’t you? First the roses you had delivered, making me think it was the pizza guy at the door."

"I’m sneaky," Hutch teased, placing a lingering kiss on Starsky’s lips. After a few moments, he pulled away. "And don’t tell me you didn’t like them. I saw your eyes lighting up as soon as you closed the door."

"If my baby wants to buy me roses, who am I to argue?" Starsky smiled back at him.

"Is that what I am, your baby?" Hutch whispered, brushing against Starsky’s ear.

"My beautiful blond baby, that’s what you are," Starsky breathed. "Buying me flowers and making me a dinner fit for a king."

"Yes, I have big plans for you tonight," Hutch told him.

"Why, Officer Hutchinson, what ever will you do with me?" Starsky asked in a horrible Southern accent.

"Scarlett O’Hara you’re not," Hutch laughed as he started nuzzling his partner’s neck. "Besides, you’d look horrible in a dress."

Hutch kissed his way down towards Starsky’s chest. The captured man shuddered from the touch, causing the metal of the cuffs to sound against the metal of the bed frame.

"You know, you’re the reason I get a hard-on when we use these things on duty," Starsky said, pulling the cuffs a little more.

"You’re not doing too bad off-duty either," Hutch responded, moving down to the growing bulge pressing against the denim of Starsky’s pants. "How you haven’t cut off circulation with these damn things by now, I’ll never know."

"You like them," Starsky gasped as Hutch massaged his hand over the bulge. "I see you checking me out when nobody’s looking."

"Mmmm, you caught me." Hutch turned his attention to the waistband of Starsky’s jeans. "And I thought I was doing such a good job at hiding it."

"Never could hide anything from me."

"True, how true." Hutch unbuttoned Starsky’s jeans and then slowly unzipped Starsky’s zipper to allow him access to his partner’s cock. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"If you don’t know by now, you’re never gonna...oh!" Starsky’s joke broke off abruptly as Hutch lowered his mouth and took him in.

"You...oh, yes...jus..." Starsky had lost his coherency just about the time Hutch’s teeth started skimming his sensitive skin. 

Hutch began massaging Starsky’s cock in his mouth, playing his tongue over it. Starsky could feel the hardness growing, engulfed in the warm wetness of Hutch’s mouth. Each flick of the tongue sent a jolt up through him, igniting every nerve as if it were on fire. Starsky was on the edge.

"I’m gonna..." 

Hutch was there, bringing him closer and closer until Starsky spilled forth into Hutch’s mouth. Starsky could feel the warmness of Hutch on him, swallowing and massaging. The tongue still touched the hot skin, sparking random jolts through Starsky’s body. 

It was a sharp contrast as Hutch pulled away, leaving Starsky’s cock without the warmth it had become accustomed to. He could feel his heart racing, still worked up over the exercise he had just experienced. Starsky watched Hutch’s tongue lick the remnants away from the edges of his mouth. The cuffed man was mesmerized by that tongue, slipping out with a quick glimpse of pink and then retreating back into Hutch’s mouth.

Hutch raised his head to look into Starsky’s eyes. "Good?"

"You want a performance review now?" Starsky said with gasping breaths.

"Always nice to hear a good report," Hutch laughed as he moved his way up Starsky’s body again, kissing the skin as he went. He finally settled against Starsky’s shoulder. 

"You gotta ask? You almost killed me."

"Hasn’t happened yet." Hutch smiled.

"Keep up the practice," Starsky joked. He turned his hands, sending a slight pain along his wrist. Starsky sucked in a breath of air.

"They hurting you?" Hutch asked, concerned.

"A little."

"Lemme get the key." 

Hutch turned his body, reaching over to open the bedside table. When a quick search didn’t find anything, Hutch sat up to get a better position. 

"What’s wrong?"

"The key," Hutch continued as he rummaged through the bedside table. "It’s not where I put it."

"What do you mean it’s not where you put it?" Starsky’s voice began to rise.

"I thought I threw it in here," Hutch answered, shutting the drawer. "Wait, lemme think."

"Could you think a little faster? My hands are going numb," Starsky complained.

"Maybe I put them in the desk by the front door," Hutch mumbled as he headed out of the bedroom.

"Huuuuuuuuuuutch!" Starsky yelled after him. He twisted a little, but quickly decided that was a bad idea because not only were his hands getting numb, the cuffs were now hurting more. "Get back here!"

Starsky tried to stay calm. Hutch would come back with the key and let him go. No harm, no foul. He just had to lie here and wait and everything would be okay.

"Hutch!" he yelled again. 

As if on cue, Hutch returned to the room, not looking triumphant. 

"Well?" he asked.

"Theoretically, would you happen to have your keys with you?" Hutch ventured.

"No," Starsky ground out.

"Then we definitely might have a problem," Hutch told him as he sat down on the bed.

"Dammit, Hutch, don’t tell me that!”

"I’ve looked everywhere for them. They’re supposed to be right in here." Hutch pointed at the bedside table. 

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Starsky’s voice grew louder.

"I don’t know!" He looked around the room. "I could try to break the lock."

"Try it. Try something, anything."

Starsky watched his partner search the room for something that would work. Bad thoughts started floating through his mind. What if they couldn’t do it? What if Starsky was stuck? The cuffs were cutting into his skin now, making his wrists ache.

"Pin," Hutch said, holding up the metal sewing pin in his hand. Hutch got back on the bed, straddling Starsky so that he could gain easier access to the cuffs.

"Do you know what you’re doing?"

"Nope," Hutch admitted, still working.

"Don’t break it off in the lock."

"I won’t."

"Is it working?" Starsky asked.

"Not yet," Hutch said, moving his body up so he could get closer to the lock.

"Hey! Watch where you’re going!"

"What?" Hutch looked down at him.

"You keep moving like that, you’re gonna smother me."

Hutch realized that his pelvis was almost in Starsky’s face. That’s when he broke into laughter. Not just a simple chuckle, but a full body laugh.

"Have you lost your mind?" Starsky challenged.

"No," Hutch continued to laugh, his body was still shaking from amusement. "But this is funny."

"I don’t think it’s all that funny," Starsky disagreed.

"Starsk, come on!" Hutch moved back so he could get a better look at his partner’s face. "You’re half-naked, cuffed to my headboard, and I’m sitting here trying to pick the lock without a clue what I’m doing. This is funny!"

"Not for me it isn’t," Starsky answered, no amusement in his voice.

"Fine," Hutch sighed. "It’s not funny to you now, but later on when we’re looking back, this is gonna be hilarious."

"Just get me out of this first and we’ll see about it."

"Well, it’s not gonna work with a pin," Hutch told him, removing himself from atop the trapped man. "We’re gonna need a key."

"Which you lost."

"I didn’t lose it, just misplaced it."

"You’re supposed to keep an extra one!"

"I do!" Hutch shouted back. "I keep it in the freezer, but it’s missing, too."

"In the...You keep your extra key in the freezer?" Starsky sounded confused.

Hutch nodded. "In the ice cube tray in the back, but now it’s empty."

"Because I emptied it!" Starsky began to get agitated. "I used all the cubes for my soda."

Hutch’s eyes went wide. "What if you swallowed it?"

"I did not swallow the damn key. You think I wouldn’t have noticed a key going down my throat?"

"You don’t notice a lot of things going down your throat," Hutch teased him.

"This is not the best time to make jokes," Starsky complained, frowning.

"Where’s your glass now?"

"On the table in the living room, where I left it."

His partner left the bedroom, quietly repeating a mantra of ‘please be there, please be there.’ Starsky was silently repeating the same thing. They were running out of options here. At the moment, calling up outside help seemed to be the next step. What would the guys think when they heard about this? They’d never live it down. Their jobs would be gone along with their secrecy.

"Yes!" A shout resounded from the outer room. Hutch was soon back, a smile on his face and the key in his hand.

"Get these things off of me!" Starsky ordered as Hutch neared the bed. 

"Calm down and stop wiggling," Hutch told him, bending over the entrapped hands. 

Hutch jiggled the key in the lock and finally it gave way, freeing one of Starsky’s hands so that he could pull them out from the headboard. Hutch freed the other lock and let the metal cuffs fall to the floor. 

"Damn, they’re gonna bruise," Hutch said as he examined Starsky’s reddened wrists. While the skin hadn’t been broken, there were angry red marks where Starsky had fought his restraints. 

"Ow!" Starsky complained when Hutch hit a sensitive spot. 

"Sorry," Hutch apologized, his eyes sad. "Let me go get you something for that!"

He was out of the room before Starsky could remind him that his search was gonna be in vain. Starsky looked at his wrists. There was definitely gonna be some bruising, but maybe by the time they went back on duty in a few days it wouldn’t be really noticeable. The redness would fade and there were only one or two spots where any lasting effects would remain. He’d just have to wear long-sleeves for a few days.

Starsky looked down at the rest of his body, letting out a small laugh. He was a sight, laying on the bed with his cock still out, his shirt wide open, and his wrists tinged in redness. Hutch was right, this was funny. Starsky got up off the bed and pulled his pants off, shedding his shirt as well. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, he sighed. A shower would be a good idea about now. 

"I forgot, we’re out of ice," Hutch apologized, coming back into the room. "But this should work." He was holding a bag of frozen peas.

"Yeah, they’ll work," Starsky said, grabbing them and releasing a hiss as he placed the coldness against his right wrist. "Man, that stings."

"I’m sorry, Starsk." Hutch bent down so he was crouching on the floor in front of his partner. "I didn’t mean to lose the key. This is the last time we do this. I’m an idiot and I hurt you and..." He trailed off, taking in the sight. "You’re naked."

"You’re Captain Obvious tonight, aren’t you?" Starsky teased him, smiling. He switched the bag to his other wrist. “I was gonna go take a shower and clothes kinda get in the way."

"Shower, right!" Hutch jumped back to his feet. "You’d feel better if you could get cleaned up. I’ll go start it!"

And he was gone before Starsky could protest. Starsky knew that Hutch was trying to make up for hurting him, even accidentally. He knew his partner well. Starsky would get the mother-hen treatment all weekend and Hutch would keep apologizing until the marks faded. He heard the water running out in the bathroom, so he got up and made his way in there. Starsky saw Hutch fiddling with the water temperature as he crossed through the door.

"Ready for me yet?" Starsky asked.

Hutch shot up and turned to face his partner. "What? Oh, yeah, the water’s nice and warm now." He smiled a little, but his heart didn’t seem to be in it. 

"Here," Starsky handed over the bag of peas. "And don’t be feeding me those things next week when you think I’m not paying attention."

"Right, yeah," Hutch responded absently. "Hope the shower helps." 

Hutch left Starsky alone in the bathroom. Starsky watched him go, shaking his head at the retreating figure. Poor Hutch and his nature to blame himself whenever something went wrong, thought Starsky as he got into the shower. He just stood there for a few moments, letting the warm water beat against his skin, soothing his muscles. He could be lulled to sleep without much trouble. Starsky closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the shower spray and trying to think of a way to make Hutch forgive himself. Starsky felt a cool breeze and heard the shower curtain rustle. He opened his eyes to find a naked Hutch getting in behind him. 

"Joining me?"

"You forgot this," Hutch said, holding up the white washcloth before putting it down on the soap dish. He wrapped his arms around Starsky, hands lacing over his partner’s stomach. 

"I’m sorry, Starsk," Hutch sighed, placing his head on Starsky’s shoulder. "I promise I’ll never cuff you again."

"Hey, now, don’t say that." Starsky felt Hutch’s arms give him a gentle hug. "You like when we play with the cuffs and if you haven’t noticed, so do I."

"Yeah, but I hurt you. What if I didn’t find the key? What if we had to call somebody to get you out of there? It’s too dangerous."

"I thought I was the one who played the what-if game," Starsky joked. "It was an accident, Hutch, that’s all. We’ll just be more careful from now on."

"Like knowing where the key is."

"That’s a start." Starsky nuzzled against Hutch, leaning back into the embrace. "Can you imagine what we would’ve said if we had to call dispatch?"

Hutch laughed. "Yes, hello? My partner’s currently handcuffed to my bed and we lost the key. Could you send someone over to help us out?"

"That’d make for some interesting Monday morning conversation," Starsky told him.

Hutch squeezed his partner a little tighter. "What kind of life have we chosen for ourselves?"

"A damn fine one if you ask me. One that I wouldn’t trade for anything."

"Me either." Hutch turned to kiss the nape of Starsky’s neck. "Me either."


End file.
